The Diary Of Katsuya Jounouchi
by Misune
Summary: Follow Katsuya in his days in his new town. See what happens to him when he runs in to a rich, snooby brunette names Seto Kaiba. CHAPTER 4 LOADED! : 3Yaoi- JouKaiba.
1. Welcome to Domino Katsuya Jounouchi!

The Diary Of Katsuya Jounouchi By- Iron  
  
Ello my little Yaoi fans! ^^~ Well, as you can see, I'm back with a new fanfic with our, oh so luffable Yaoi pairing: Katsuya Jounouchi and Seto Kaiba! What do I have in store for you? Well, I guess you will just have to read on to find out! Oh ho ho! ::smirks:: Well, onward to the fic!  
  
Things you should know: When the words are in Italic, that's Jou writing in his diary. When the words are normal like this, it's a description of what's going on. 'Thoughts' "Talking" ::Checks her notes:: Well, I think I've made you lovely people wait long enough now! ENJOY!  
  
------------------  
  
The cherry blossom buds were almost in full bloom, and the sun shone with great delight that afternoon. Katsuya walked around the Domino national park with his arms behind his head, humming a little tune.  
  
Katsuya had just moved to Domino with his father, whom he hated so much. His mother had taken his sister Shizuka away with her, when his mother and father got a divorce. So, Katsuya thought that he would walk around, see were he was living. He heard laughing from behind him, and turned around to see who it was. When he turned around, all he could see was a mop of raven colored hair running towards him. He tried to move, but it was to late, the little kid rammed right in to him.  
  
The little boy ran into him with a yelp. Both of them fell to the ground with a thud. "I'm so sorry!" Katsuya said with great panic. "Mokuba!" A voice yelled. Katsuya looked up but couldn't see anyone's face for once he tried to look up at the person who called that name, he saw a fist coming right at him.  
  
Katsuya woke up with great pain in his left eye. He looked around at his surroundings. He wasn't at the park anymore, he was in a room! He shot up from the bed and looked around more. "Hello?" He called out. Then, someone came through the door, multi colored hair that was spiked up wildly.  
  
"Oh, good you're a wake!" He said with a loving voice. "I'm Yugi Mutou. I saw you laying in the park after Kaiba hit you." "Kaiba?" Katsuya asked. "Yes, Seto Kaiba. He is the richest man in Tokyo. He gets what he wants, when he wants it. He has a little brother named Mokuba." 'Mokuba? That's the name I heard before I passed out!' Katsuya thought to himself. "So, what's your name?" Yugi asked with a smile. "Oh, I'm Katsuya Jounouchi. I moved here last week from California." "Oh! So you're American! Even neat!" Katsuya laughed, and soon the two boys got into conversation about Domino and the hottest hangouts.  
  
Katsuya looked at the time, and suddenly a wave of panic ran through him. "I'm sorry Yugi! I gotta go!" He grabbed his coat and shoes and ran out the door like he was being chased by the devil himself. He ran to the apartments in which he lived in. He ran through the doors, up the many flights of stares and to his door. Panting, he reached for the door handle. He opened the door slowly, preying that his father wasn't home.  
  
He slowly walked in, closing the door slowly. He looked around the house, not hearing a sound. He went to the kitchen and found a note, with sloppy writing on it.  
  
I'll be back later, don't fuck up anything thing.  
Dad.  
  
Katsuya sighed of relief and walked into his room. He closed the door and walked to his bed, which had a bad on it. He opened it and took out a little red velvet book that had a red pen hooked onto it. He sat on his stomach on the floor and opened it and started to write.  
  
May/28/04  
  
Well, we are in Tokyo. Nothing really much has happened yet. The new place is ok, not much room though. I guess the old man found a new drinking place, because he is gone. I decided to go for a walk, and see what this place is like. I went through the park, to find only little kids. It was pretty sad how I got my ass kicked by some guy I don't even know! His kid brother ran in to me. I woke up at some guys house named Yugi. He was nice, but he smiled to much. ::laughs:: he's ok. The guys name is Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. Yugi told me he was some hot shot money bags. When I see him, I'm gonna kick his ass! No one, and I mean no one knocks me out and gets a way with it. Ok, well maybe my father, but that's about it. One say, I'm going to get him as well.  
  
I start school tomorrow, some place called Domino High. Heh, I hope someone picks a fight with me. I'm going to show that whole goddamned school that no one messes with Katsuya Jounouchi. Most of all that Kaiba bastard! Well... I'm beat, and I gotta go to school. See ya tomorrow. Katsuya Jounouchi. PS: Who made the rule up for school uniforms anyway?  
  
TBC  
  
::laughs:: DONE! ^^~ I hope you guys liked this chapter! ::giggles:: AND I hope it was long enough for all of you! Lol. If it wasn't then I can make the second chapter longer! Well, there is really nothing more for me to say. Please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Love you all!  
  
::huggles::  
  
Iron.  
  
Second Chapter Title: In The Heat Of Battle 


	2. In The Heat Of Battle

The Diary Of Katsuya Jounouchi-Chapter 2  
  
By- Iron  
  
Yo hello my little Yaoi fans! And welcome to another chapter of "The Diary Of Katsuya Jounouchi"! Now I know that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter. So, I'll put one in from now on! Well, there is really nothing else to say, but to thank the reviewers whom enjoyed the story! ^^~ I have a good feeling that it was long enough! Yay! Now with out further ado, I present:  
  
Chapter 2: Disclaimer- I don't own YGO...such a shame. ^^;; see! I put it! XD _-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-_  
  
"In The Heat Of Battle"  
  
Katsuya woke up with a start that morning from his father blasting his music up the fucking ying-yang! He looked through his closet and got out the navy blue school uniform. He stuck his nose up at it. He never really did like to look decent. It just wasn't...well...Katsuya!  
  
He quickly got it on and walked out his room and went to the kitchen. When he walked in, he saw a girl in one of his fathers T-shirts. Katsuya jumped at her. 'Looks like Dad's getting use to the neighborhood now...' Katsuya said to himself as he shook his head.  
  
He walked past the women who looked at him from the corner of her eye. He just snarled at her and took twenty dollars from the cookie jar. ((His fathers money-hiding place)). He stuck a ten down her shirt and grinned. "You don't tell my dad about this." He said with a grin. She grinned, "No problem Hun."  
  
Katsuya quickly got out of the apartment and jumped down a flight of steps. He ran out the building and cursed the bright sun, almost blinding him. He ran down the sidewalk, looking for the huge school. He turned around the corner and looked at the largest school he has ever seen!  
  
He stood there gaping at it. When suddenly he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Yugi, but he seemed taller. "Hey Yugi!" Katsuya said as he placed his hand on 'Yugi's' shoulder. 'Yugi' looked at Katsuya's hand. "Do I know you?" He asked. Katsuya jumped back. This wasn't Yugi! Yugi's voice would, or couldn't, be that low!  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else!" Katsuya said as he slowly backed away. "Yami!" A voice called from behind them. Yami turned his head to his side and saw Yugi running towards him, waving is arms in the air. Yami smiled slightly and caught Yugi in his arms. "Nearly fell there..." Yami said with a wide smile.  
  
"That's why I got you!" Yugi said with a super grin. Yugi turned and faced Katsuya. "Oh! Jounouchi!" Yugi said with glee. "You go to Domino high?" Yugi asked with a puzzled looked on his face. "Yup, it's a pretty big school. I guess that I will like it. Just minus the uniform." Katsuya said as he looked back at the school.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Jounouchi! I forgot to introduce you to Yami!" Yugi said as he pushed them closer. Yami put his hand out, and Katsuya shook it with a wide smile. "Nice to meet you." Yami said. "Ditto." Katsuya said. Then, the bell rang. "Shoot! We're gonna be late!" Yugi said as he grabbed both of their hands and started to run towards the school. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
Yugi and Yami arrived in class three minutes late, but Katsuya got lost finding his locker. He walked around the school, a piece of paper clenched in his hand, looking at the locker numbers. He finally found his locker; he looked at the combo and moved the little dials to unlock the locker. When he tried to open it, the thing wouldn't budge!  
  
He tried pulling it down, he tried to put in the combo again, but that failed as well. Then, he tried a little trick he picked up from one of his old buddies. He took the knife from his pocket, and put the tip of it in to the slot. He twisted and turned the dagger, till he heard a clicking sound. Sadly, it didn't come from the lock.  
  
Katsuya looked up, a couple of stands on his blonde hair falling in front of his face. His eyes went wide at the sight that was before him. A silver gun tip was placed on his nose. The one holding it was a teen with chestnut hair, and deep blue, crystal eyes. His skin tanned, the blue of his uniform bringing the blue out of his eyes more and more clearly. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" He asked. His voice deep, ice cold, and dead serious.  
  
"I...um...my locker wouldn't open, so I was..." "I don't care what the fuck happened, I just want to know why the hell your trying to get into my..." His eyes narrowed, and he had a look of question on his face. Soon, his eyes went wide for a split second. "You" He hissed. He cocked the gun and lifted it slightly and pushed it in to Katsuya's forehead. "So, I guess me socking you in the face wasn't good enough, now was it?" He chuckled. "What?" Katsuya questioned.  
  
"Oh, I hit you that hard did I?" He smirked. "Wait, your...yours Kaiba!" Katsuya hissed. Seto looked at him with cold eyes. "I vowed I'd kick you ass!" Katsuya yelled as he got up and growled. "Like a rabid dog you are..." Seto said with pure hatred filling his words. "M'not a dog!" Katsuya yelled. "You bark like one to." Seto said with a slight chuckle, but then pressed the gun on to Katsuya's forehead.  
  
Katsuya narrowed his eyes, and kicked the gun out of Seto's hand with a simple roundhouse. The gun went off, but hit the clock, breaking it. (Duh!). "Why you stupid...!" Seto hissed as he ran to Katsuya, tackling them both half ways down the hall, pinning him in the process. "You stupid fuck!" Katsuya yelled as he struggled to get free. "First you nearly kill my brother, then try to break in to my locker, then try to break my arm, and now you want to pick fights with me!" Seto hissed. "Ok, one; your little brother bumped into me, second, I was mistaken for lockers, three, you pulled a fucking gun one me!"  
  
Seto started to laugh. "Your such a mutt!" "I'm NOT an animal Kaiba!" Katsuya yelled. Seto leaned in closer, making there nose touch. His hot, sweet breath on Katsuya's skin, making him slightly blush. To be honest, Katsuya liked Seto's eyes, even if he did just met him. "You listen to me you half twit!" Seto hissed. "I'm everyone's master in this school. And I always will. Now get this through you thick skull. I'm your master. You listen to me, and I wont kill you." Katsuya narrowed his eyes, and spit on Seto's face.  
  
Seto shot up, whipping his face with one on his hands, glairing at him. "Woof." Katsuya said beneath him. "You fucking..." "Excuse me! Mr. Kaiba! Get off of him! What are you doing? Why is the clock broken? More importantly, why is there a gun on the floor?" A teacher asked. "This does not concern you..." Seto said as he glared at Katsuya, who stuck his tongue out at him. "Mr. Kaiba! Get off that student!" Kaiba glared at the teacher then back at Katsuya. "Mr. Kaiba! Get off of him, NOW!" The teacher yelled.  
  
Seto got up, and ran a hand through his hair. He got his briefcase and walked passed the teacher. "Thank you." The teacher said with a small, I mean really small smile. "No, don't thank you. You're fired." Seto said as he walked by her. "W-what?" She asked with fear in her voice. "Your fired, pack your things. If you're not out of my school in the next 20 minutes, I'll be gladly to let my guards help you out." The teacher gulped and ran to her office, mumbling something about suing.  
  
"W-what did she..." Seto turned his head around and smirked. "Witness the power of me." He said as he turned the corner and walked off, leaving a baffled Katsuya, sitting there.  
  
TBC... -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
Well.... what did you think? Good? Sexy? What you wanted? I sure as hell hope so! Lol. I kind of got lazy, and didn't write him doing his diary thingy. Lol. Now I bet your all thinking, "Why does Jou have a diary?" lol. I don't know really, just the MTV thing; "Diary" came to my mind. Lol. If you all don't know what I'm talking about, I dun blame you! It's like a two year old show. Well...till next chapter! I love you all!  
  
Really I do... *IM* Next Chapter: Painting The Town Reds 


	3. Note Oh Joy!

Hello my fellow readers. I know that it has been a every long time since my last posting. I just wanted to let you know that this is done at school. My laptop crashed so I have no access to Microsoft. Now, I know you all must be thinking: "Why not type the next chapter on here?" As we all know, my fanfic's ad Yaoi, and if my Sensei ever read it, he would flip. Anyways, just do let you know, more up-dates will be up. I have written more of the chapters for this story, don't think I wont be creating any more.  
  
I might not make more of my KatsuyaSeto ones, I have found and great interest in Demon Diary. That does NOT mean that I will not be adding more chapters! Keep checking on them, there shall be more!  
  
I want to thank all of my readers for reading my fanfic's and reviewing for them! I love you all, dearly not queerly! ;; Love from:  
  
IronChan June 21'st 04:  
  
PS- TODAY IS MY GRAD! . 


	4. Painting The Town Red

Hello! Well well, here I am, writing again! Be proud my friends and reviewers! Be uber proud! Here I am, and I hope that this will be long enough for you. ;; Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Own YGO, I wish I did, but no.  
  
Katsuya walked down the street, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was pissed, no, beyond pissed. Seto Kaiba, that rich, snobby bastard! What he ever do to him? Oh, just mistaking what locker was his or not?  
  
'I'm glad I skipped school! I can't stand that place now...next time I see him, I'm going to...' "Hey you!" Katsuya flung around, his honey colored eyes flashing to the man who was calling him.  
  
"You, you're a Jounouchi right?" The man stopped. He was tall, fairly tall. You could tell he hadn't shaven in a while; his clothes were all bunched up and wrinkly. His eyes were cold, but not as cold as Seto's.  
  
"Yeah? So, what do you want?" Katsuya asked, his tone none to pleased. The man soon developed a small, but evil grin on his face. "Good, your old man is looking for you..." Katsuya's eyes went wide. "Why? What does he want?" "All he wants to do is see his beloved son." "G-get away from me! No! Don't you dare touch me!"  
  
Katsuya struggled long and hard. The man pulling at his head, his jacket. Anything, just to get the boy to his Father. "You little fuck, get over here!" Katsuya finally got loose, dashing around the corner, not wanting to look back. He ran and ran, not knowing where he was going, all he knew what that he had to get out of there.  
  
When he turned down this one certain road, his face collided with something strong, and cold. He looked up to find a large, iron gate with the carvings "KC" in the center. He looked up in awe at the huge house that was beyond the gate.  
  
He was about to look further down when the gate started to slowly open. He heard a car coming, so he bolted into the near bush. He took a small peek from the bush, to see Seto Kaiba, his arms crossed, a smug smirk on his face. Katsuya wasn't going to blow his chance.  
  
He ran out of the bush and opened Kaiba's limo door. He ran in, and landed on something soft. He looked up into cold, killer eyes. "What the fuck?" Seto asked.. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you find this place? What the hell are you doing on my lap of all places?!"  
  
Katsuya stood up and pointed at Kaiba. "I want you to say that your sorry! Sorry for pointing a gun at me, and nearly killing me!" Seto's shoulders slightly started to shake, then a sudden outburst of laugher came out of his mouth.  
  
"M-Me? Say sorry? You must be really stupid mutt, I never say sorry to anyone. I own Domino, and everyone knows that..." He lent in closer and cupped Katsuya's chin."...So why can't you, dirty mutt?" Katsuya slapped Seto's hand away.  
  
"Your not my master, you will never own me like the rest of the people who live here." Seto's eyes suddenly got a evil glint in them. He snapped his fingers and the door flung open. Men in black suites pulled Katsuya out, dragging the screaming boy into the house.  
  
They then pushed him into a large cold, blue room. Seto soon followed in, placing his coat onto the computer chair. "So, I wont own you? Then I guess I will make you be my pet." Seto walked to his closet and pulled out a black box. He placed it on the bed, and opened it. Revealing long red leather pants, with a tight leather t-shirt.  
  
He smirked at Katsuya. "Well well, look what we have here mutt, a nice liitle red outfit, something to go with your ego." He pinned Katsuya on his bed, actually ripping the blondes shirt of, and zipping the red leather on on. "Now...I suppose you don't want me to place those pants on, do you?"  
  
Katsuya slightly blushed and shook his head. "W-wait? What are you going to do?" Seto smirked. "You and I...are going clubbing, we are going to Paint this sorry excuse of a city Red, maybe with your blood, or maybe with that sexy outfit. You will be my slut, I will be your pimp. As you, you are my puppy, and I am, forever, your master."  
  
Katsuya's eyes went wide, those cold blue eyes making their way into Katsuya's soul. "Get dressed mutt, before I make you..." With that Seto walked out. Katsuya ran to the window, trying to open it. "DAMN IT! SHIT! NO!" He screamed.  
  
At the other side of the door, Seto leaned there, a red collar in his hand, a smug smirk on his face. "...Mine..." He whispered. With that said, he walked slowly down the hall... TBC Yes yes, I know it's very short. I'm on lack of sleep and...love. I hope that this was good enough for you. Oh, don't worry, next chapter is going to be GREAT! Ja!  
  
IronChan Next Chapter: Painting The Town Red: Part 2 Snippet of Chapter 5: "Katsuya looked at the man in front of him, his eyes went wide with shock, and fear ran up and down his spine. "Hello, my Son..." Seto walked behind Katsuya, looking from both of them. "How much?" Seto asked. "He's my son...I'll take him for free..." OO;; 


End file.
